1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code processing circuit which processes codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional code processing circuit, to output coded data items sequentially, the length of each code must be adjusted to the number of output bits. Namely, to output having a code length of 27 bits, in units of 8 bits (1 byte), 5-bit dummy data is added to the coded data.
A plurality of coded data may exist in output data as described above, though the length of data is reduced by coding. In this case, the code is adjusted to the data length divisible by the number of output bits, by adding dummy data, to simplify the process of adjusting each code. Thus, the output data length increases over the coded data length. Besides, the length of each code length of such data becomes unknown when the code is cut off. Inevitably, optimum code cut-off is impossible.
Therefore, there is a need for a code processing circuit that can output a code by adjusting the unit of output bits.